


So Let That Be My Story

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fatima is a badass, Gen, I swear Scheherazade's name is impossible to spell someone help me, Love, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Character Death, Sinbad and Fatima deserved better, but hey at least Bretman's alive for now so that's good I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Scheherazade's story has destroyed Fatima's happy end.What was going through Fatima's mind when she finished the story of Scheherazade?An Escape the Night one-shot.





	So Let That Be My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, EtN, for giving me a new couple to ship and then immediately killing one of them. Stay on brand!

Scheherazade's story has destroyed Fatima's happy end.

Fatima and Sinbad were supposed to be together. A love as bright and true as theirs should've flourished in the light of day, not perished in the dark of a misbegotten Arabian night. What kept them apart? Words. Flowery sentences that described the torment of their lives in loving, black-inked detail. Their twisted storyteller wanted a tragedy, and so, despite everything, a tragedy is what became of them.

_"Guess this is what I get for writing my own story, huh?"_

They're only characters. They cannot fix their tale.

As the newcomers raise their hands for life and death, Fatima loses herself in the memory of her first kiss with her true love. They were standing in the garden, holding hands, watching the stars dance in the sky, when he shyly asked to steal a kiss from such a beautiful princess. She giggled, then granted his request, taking the opportunity to taste the ruby-red lips that had tempted her for so long. It felt like heaven. He seemed like an angel. Back then, they could've lived forever.

_Ali Baba went down with him,_ she thinks, desperate for a bright side. _Sinbad died a heroic death. His name will live in song._

But he died a pawn of Scherherazade. He died as part of the story.

It's enough to break Fatima's heart.

"Fatima!"

She snaps herself out of her thoughts to see Scherherazade grinning wickedly at her. The woman, once a clever storyteller, has devolved into a tyrant of tales, and the gleam in her eyes indicates a lust for blood. Fatima knows that gleam well. 

_She means to kill again._

"Write his name in the story," orders Scheherazade, indicating the boy in the yellow coat.

_Bretman,_ they call him. Fatima's not sure how to spell it, but she doubts that her spelling will make a difference in the narrative. If Scheherazade wants a tragedy, Scheherazade will get a tragedy, even at the cost of an innocent life. She did it with Sinbad. She'll do it again.

Fatima thinks of the perfect life she could've had with Sinbad—a little home by the sea, a family of their own, the opportunity to grow old together. All gone now. As the boy's lips form her name in a soundless plea for mercy, she wonders what dreams _he_ holds dear.

She raises her pen.

Her pen.

_Her_ pen.

It hits her in a hopeful flash; for the first time in a long time, _she,_ Fatima, is the storyteller. The power is hers. It might be too late for her to save the love of her life, but at the very least, she can save this boy and his friends from Scheherazade's tragedy. She can give them the happy ending that she was denied.

That thought _alone_ is enough for her to write _Scheherazade_ in the blank space.

"You wrote _my_ name?" Scheherazade shrieks when she sees Fatima's act of rebellion. "What have you _done?"_

Fatima draws herself up to her full height. "That's for killing my true love! Burn in hell, you murderous bitch!" _We're not your pawns anymore. We control our stories. After all the pain you put us through,_ you're _the one who deserves the tragedy._

Scheherazade dies screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinbad and Fatima deserved so much better.


End file.
